


Corrupted romance

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Female reiji, Karlheinz is soft towards reiji, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, but other than that he’s not a good guy, motherly Reiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: What if Reiji was neglected for 2 reasons? One for being the younger sibling and the other being that Reiji was a girl?Well, now centuries later when Yui and her twin Yuri arrives, she starts to notice that her older brother Shu is acting strangely towards her.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Sakamaki Laito/Sakamaki Kanato, Sakamaki Reiji/Sakamaki Shuu, Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

(ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ᴘᴏᴠ- 150 ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴀɢᴏ)

Two female immortals sat in the shade shielding them from the burning sun, the two completely different from one another as one read a encyclopedia and the other practicing her favorite hobby of embroidery.

The blonde Elder, Beatrix wore her long blond hair in a tight bun which had two long spiraled strands in the front, reaching her midriff, with her bangs parted to the left. 

She wore long red capped sleeves with a black border and black ruffles at the end of the sleeves. The middle was a fitted bodice with red sides featuring gold borders and embellishment and a black middle section which is part of the neckline. 

The bottom of the dress was a red skirt with black ruffle borders opened in the front to reveal a dark red petticoat. She also wore a red jewel necklace, light pink lipstick and black high heels.

The younger girl Reiji is a tall, slender child with her hair being a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. Her hair is almost an inch away from being chest length and it is neatly Combed hanging in soft ringlets. Reiji's eyes are a light almost pink red. She wears glasses for the fact that she couldn't see very well without them.

The tall frail girl wore suit-like attire with a white button up shirt with a suit jacket, a lower thigh length pencil skirt with knee high white socks with a pair of black flats and drooping pink bow tie to match her eyes and her outfit to her seemingly polite and proper personality. 

The tranquility of the two was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of giggles and the yapping of a small dog.

Off in the distance was the younger females elder brother and the elder woman's son giggling while the dog licked his face with a short stubby tongue.

The blonde woman gave the dog a disgusted look as the deep almost black purple haired female stared off at the commotion pushing her glasses up the bridge of her delicate nose.

Shu Sakamaki was the blonde boys name, who's mother glared at him for having such a foul mongrel in her pure sea blue sight.

Reiji huffed out silently as to not draw attention to herself because if she did so Beatrix would scream at her and ignore Shu who was bare witness to the abuse and neglect the girl faced on a daily basis for she wasn't the desired gender of being a male.

Another male presumably the Butler who stood by Beatrix's side had started to tear the puppy away from the boy while his sister looked at the scene with pity and pure satisfaction, 

the tragedy part was from the situation of a young frail puppy being taken away from a very loving owner and beautiful home, while she wanted Shu to feel her pain at having everything taken away from you just because you were a mistake or the wrong gender.

Shu looked towards his younger sister knowing that it was going to be alright with his sister by his side, so he let go of the dog and took a seat next to reiji to which his mother rolled her matching orbs and sat down to knit.

The girl snarled to herself as her pampered older taller brother took his place next to her and continued to read ignoring the smile the blonde had on his face with love in his ocean eyes towards the elegant black sheep.

Shu looked over at his mother seeing her disapproval through her eyes that glared at her own daughter and son, but he didn't care that his mother never would approve for that would be incest and disgusting in Beatrix's eyes. The moment lasted for a while, that was until his mother sat up and walked over.

Reiji being frightened that her own mother was going to hit her for even sitting next to as someone as important at the next family head who in a few years will pick a bride to claim as his own and begin the Sakamaki line a new, but she was shocked as Shu was the one who received a slap to his face from the mother who showered him in love and affection.

"you're coming with me while this one sleeps outside." The vampress growled at her son and dragged him by the wrist into the large lavished mansion from the gazebo like structure that they were sitting in.

Shu was obviously upset about how their mother never called her by her masculine birth name, he thought that one day he'll treat her like the elegant princess she was, no matter how much she hated him in the end through their mother's lies and harsh manipulations.

But for now he'll deal with Beatrix ruling over their lives like the wicked stepmother from Cinderella, for she used her own black sheep as a pawn to attract her husband from the others with much success.

Shu knew at age 13 that one day his little 10 year old sister was going to have a groom and be wedded by a man whom their father pick to which Shu would snarl inaudibly at the thoughts of someone claiming his sweet precious sister.

▪♡~~~◇~~~♡▪

Beatrix had just gone to bed but now without screaming at her black sheep and Shu had heard all of the hurtful words that included,

'useless'  
'harlot'  
'brat'

And the phrase that made Shu feel absolutely angry and reiji heartbroken while hating her brother for he wasn't going through the same situation as she was,

'I wish you were never born'

Shu's blood boiled and his canines sharpened at the statement for he was grateful for the fact he had someone in his life and Reiji didn't deserve any of this, both wanted the abuse to end and one day it did.

Reiji was tired of the abuse that turned from hatred into full neglect and while Beatrix became nicer over the years, Reiji had never forgot about how much of a bitch she was and so with that in mind she hired a vampire hunter to murder her with much success.

As beatrix was laying there dying on that cold night Reiji knelt down wearing the same style outfit she had ever since she was 10 but looked as a beautiful elegant woman with a hourglass curves, pinkish red eyes that screamed hatred at her own mother, her hair now hip length that curled into soft gentle rings and her skin pale and flawless, she was now a woman whom someone as narcissistic as Cordelia would be envious of.

"I won't ever forget what you've done to me you heartless bitch." Reiji's voice was deep but feminine, light and graceful while the wind ran its fingers through her smooth violet- ebony hair, hiding her cheeks which were now stained in tears.

"I won't miss you." Were the woman's final words before her mother choked on her own blood and passed right before Reiji's eyes.

Shu watched from afar wanting his sister to gain vengeance for both of them and with a hum of satisfaction left the scene.


	2. 2

(ʏᴜɪ's ᴘᴏᴠ)

I sat in the car anxiously wondering what my life was going to be like once I move into this manor with a bunch of strangers but my thoughts were interrupted as my older twin sister, Yuri who shared the same wavy platinum hair as I did but had pale sapphire eyes, while mine where a sherbet pink.

She was wiser than me and her hair was parted to the side while mine was parted in the middle, while clothing wise we're almost identical as well while I wear a pink top with sleeves that fall off my shoulders she wears a oversized blue sweater that the sleeves reach past her fingertips, that slips off her shoulders showing her white bra straps.

Her sweater is decorated with a white hearts. She wears it with just like the way I do with light mocha shorts and knee high chocolate boots, but hers had small inch heels on them. While I wear a golden heart necklace she wears a milk colored ribbon choker. 

"So Yui, who do you think lives there?" She was curious about the house inhabitants who we were sent to live with because of father's work.

I was curious myself so I shrugged my shoulders but with a smile I said,

"But I bet they're nice people for letting us stay with them!" And clapped my hands together while Yuri did the same thing and continue with us talking about maybe who lived there.

"We're here!" Yuri practically jumped out the car practically jumping with excitement and I'm doing the same thing as we both walked to the door.

As we reached the pathway of the stairs that lead to the door speckles of rain drizzled down to which I gripped Yuri's slim delicate hand with my own matching one and dragged her to the front door.

I knocked on the door because it was just rude to enter someone else's house without knocking.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Yui I think we should just go home." Yuri sounded scared because as she said her statement the door opened and she practically jumped and would rather deal with rain and father's anger than enter the manor.

I rolled my bright sherbet eyes and gripped her and stroked her cheek with my thumb telling her that it's ok and slowly guided her into the manor and I looked around while Yuri shook and wanted to leave.

I saw a boy, he was absolutely beautiful with his mahogany hair, sharp jawline and smooth pale skin, I noticed how as I walked to him he had a black stud earring in his right ear.

I wondered what color his eyes were, as I contemplated of if I should wake him, his attire was somewhat disorganized for he wore a typical black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a undone crimson tie around his neck. 

He wore black pants, the right leg rolled up to his knees, and a pair of red and black sneakers. 

I saw Yuri rolling her gentle ocean eyes at me for not asking for him to see if were at the right mansion and I nodded at her thinking that I should wake him and so I did,

"Hello sir?" I tried to wake him with my words with much failure so I slowly walked to him and tried to shake him but his skin was that of a similar temperature of ice.

I felt his pulse afterwards and he was ice cold to which I immediately responded with,

"Yuri! Give me your phone, he's ice cold and his pulse isn't there!" Yuri as fast as she could ran over letting her heels thud against the floor and we both were stunned when he suddenly rose and glared at the both of us with emerald eyes that were splashed with sunshine yellow.

Yuri clashed with the floor and I stood in my place right next to the bed like sofa and he proceeded to talk,

"Damn you two are noisy." He practically growled out, causing both of us to panic. He grabbed me and threw me on the couch and he started to assault me and Yuri gripping his shoulders as he licked my neck and gazed at me as if I was a fresh made meal that was until a firm feminine voice intervened,

"What are you doing? This room is for guests and take your own personal activities to your own room." And both my and Yuri's eyes looked up as the beautiful woman slowly stepped down the stairs, her hip length soft amethyst onyx hair swayed behind her as the boy above me growled at the elder female,

"Damn you Reiji." He slowly got off me as Reiji disciplined him with a glare, as I was able to get out of his grasp and hugged Yuri and the older woman came over to us and her voice caused us to look at her pale face with her gaze that was a deep shade of a pinkish red,

"Who are you two?" To which Yuri immediately responded,

"Well I'm Yuri Komori and this is my twin sister Yui, we were sent here by our father." The woman took our words into consideration wondering why were here,

"Ayato do you know anything of this?" Her glare made Ayato shake shake a small amount and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then, this isn't the place to talk lets take this to the living hall to clear this up." The woman told us to follow her and she looked fairly trustworthy with her formal appearance.

The living hall was grand like every other room in this victorian manor and my wondering eye was interrupted by Reiji's voice,

"Well how did you two come here?" Reiji stood and held her glove covered hands behind her back looking as if she was a respectable woman. But before either me or Yuri could answer a loud purr of words came from a anonymous source,

"Well, what do we have here? Two little lambs." All three of us gazed up to see a boy who looked exactly like Ayato with his slightly more orangish mahogany hair and green eyes except his hair was longer and kept under a fedora.

In a flash he disappeared and instantly I felt a slippery tongue against my cheek to which I immediately proceeded to huddle myself into Yuri.

"You taste sweet my dear sheep." He chuckled with delight at my discomfort and I gazed up to my sister getting licked by a boy with lavender colored locks with amethyst eyes,

"They do taste sweet." Both chuckled as we both got frightened snd huddled towards each other.

"Knock it off you two!" Reiji sounded angry at the two males and both flinched.

"But sister we couldn't resist the two somethings that are so sweet." And Reiji huffed out a response to the two as if she was trying to cool herself off from their indecent behavior,

"You both can't do that to women you just met, it's completely inappropriate."

"Well I met the pink one first so Yours truly will be her everything!" He referred to me which to that I blushed and my sister patted my shoulder while passing a glare to Ayato.

"I'm really sick of you calling your self 'yours truly'." A mysterious voice rang out causing Ayato to spring out of his chair and scream at the voice asking that this Subaru should come out.

Then a boy with white hair and two different colored eyes appeared and Yuri was fascinated by his two different shaded eyes.

"I smelt humans so my sleep was interrupted, why do you dare interrupt my sleep?" Subaru asked his question then lent against the wall, a pale unnoticeable pink covering his pale cheeks as he gazed upon my twin and she did the same.

"How did you get in the room so fast?" To which he got angry quickly and punched the wall creating a dent and proceeded to talk again,

"You answer my question first!" He growled causing my sister to flush even more causing her cheeks to be the same color as my eyes.

"Did anyone know about these two girls coming here?" Reiji interrupted Subaru's temper tantrum with her iwn question.

"Maybe this is some type of misunderstanding?" I got up and took Yuri with me, the only other woman told us to wait till this is solved.

"He called me the other day, telling me about them." I didn't notice the male on the couch who was half asleep and Reiji snarled at him with hatred dripping in her voice,

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" She stood over the sandy blonde and bushed the singular strip of fringe out of her eyes to which the elder male responded with,

"He said to treat them respectfully and not to kill them." In that moment everyone including the female looked as if they had a realization and Reiji instantly commented,

"Well then there's no misunderstanding, now let me introduce you to everyone." We both knew that something was going on here and we didn't like it.


	3. 3

(Yuri pov)

Reiji from what I received her name as started with the unnamed male on the couch, she pointed at him and proceeded to introduce him,

"That on the couch is Shu, the eldest son and I'm Reiji, the second born but first and only daughter." While she introduced her self she closed her eyes and put a hand on her chest and proceeded to point at the three who assaulted Yui and I,

"That is Ayato the eldest Triplet," she was interrupted by Ayato saying his own sentence,

"I can't wait to taste you." Causing both of us to shiver and Reiji rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head causing him to fall out of his seat and proceeded,

"This is Raito, the second triplet and Kanato the youngest." She got through without being interrupted by the two fearful of what Reiji might do to them. 

"Then over there is Subaru, the youngest." She pointed to the boy with white hair with a gradual rose quartz fade.

He caught my attention with the two different shaded eyes and I wanted to get to know him a small bit because even though he had fiery eyes, what lied beneath was unhappiness and I felt sympathetic towards him wanting to put up a angry exterior so he wouldn't feel pain.

I droned out the fact that everyone was talking but my babbling twin Yui broke me out of my trance of wondering who I'm taking a interest to,

"We weren't told about being anyone's bride!" She gripped me and she continued that she needed to call father and her phone was ripped out of her hands by Subaru who crushed it sending both of us into a frenzy.

Me and Yui ran out of the room but failed miserably and I scraped my elbow while Yui scraped her knee causing our blood to lightly splash against the carpet, I glanced up watching how all of them gave us hungry stares at the sight of our blood and that's when I realized that they were vampires because they had their fangs out drooling like dogs except Reiji, she just stared us blankly as if she wasn't affected by the scent of our blood.

Yui went frantic and left leaving me in the dust but I'll stay, I don't feel like pissing them off and I was offered a hand by Reiji, while the triplets went after Yui.

"So.." I rubbed my shoulder awkwardly while my baby tundra stare was met with a bubblegum crimson and she proceeded to walk me upstairs to my room to which I'll be staying a while.

The room was very clean and decorated, especially since it was split in two, one half blue the other pink.

I walked to the blue side and sat in the fluffy canopy bed and Reiji curtsied wishing me a good evening and that school starts tonight so I'll be needing my rest.

Reiji left and I decided to get dressed and opened the drawer to see 7 pairs of underwear, and a cotton baby blue ruffled night gown that reached my lower thighs and I slipped it on after taking off my clothes quickly because I didn't want those triplets on me due to being next to naked.

The dress was light and flowy and I slipped under the navy blue covers, wondering why my twin sister couldn't stay and instead make things worse for herself, if you don't want to suffer or get hurt, you do as they say.

As soon as I closed my eyes concealing my soft blue irises, I hear Yui whimpering as she tried to get under the strawberry pink sheets.

I got up and walked to her bubblegum sheets and booped her on the nose to which she sniffled and dragged me into the pink sheets and I tangled my fingers into her platinum blonde hair and we both proceeded to fall asleep.

(ʀᴇɪᴊɪ ᴘᴏᴠ)

"Now tell me why you didn't decide to tell me that they were the potential brides." I looked upon my useless blonde brother who made my blood boil to the hottest degree and he responded with a light shrug and I proceeded to rub the bridge of my delicate nose and he looked at me with a strange feeling that showed through his never ending ocean blue gaze.

A feeling I've seen whenever he looked at me ever since we were children, I couldn't place it but I figured it was hatred, mother always did tell me he hated me.

"Listen school starts tonight and I'm going to go to sleep." I notified him as to where I'll be. But apparently he had other plans because he reached out and gripped my waist and proceeded to drag me under him.

I was in absolute horror and with my strength started to push him off me with much failure, he was older than me so it was useless to fight back but I still tried,

"YOU FILTHY!" His head of golden lock nuzzled itself into my bosom and his azure eyes closed shut and I knew he was dead weight and couldn't get him off me, so I huffed out especially since I can't see due to the fact my glasses fell onto the floor and I couldn't stop thinking about that he hated me. 

'Why is he doing this' 

I glanced around to guess the time but nothing until I noticed that Shu was wearing a watch, weird, when did he get a watch? But I glanced at the time and saw it was 2 in the afternoon.

I still have time to sleep and with a snarling noise at my predicament of being trapped in my be-loathed brother death grip I decided to shut my eyes because I had to sleep.

I felt a warm palm against my crown and it's digits tangled themselves into my murky ebony violet tresses. 

When I arise I'll murder him.

(Narrator ᴘᴏᴠ) 

The triplets were talking about how Ayato would claim the pink girl with much force threatening his twins if they dared touch her but Raito had his gaze set on someone else, someone who shared an uncanny similarity to their mother, the youngest triplet, Kanato.

He snuck up on Kanato and started to braid locks of his side fringe, the youngest didn't care, he only liked Raito and Reiji, Raito never claimed he was better than everyone, Reiji was always there for him, she giving him the attention that his mother should have and both never had any serious anger issues.

Reiji was the ringleader of this family and Kanato was glad that Reiji used to sneak him a treat when she was younger and she would pet him and treat him as if he was her own son.

While his brother Raito would always surprise him with a peck on the cheek or when they were younger he could catch all the bats Kanato wanted.

Right now all the members of the house laid content, but soon when the two eldest siblings woke up, hell will break loose.


	4. Chapter 4

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

✿(ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀs ᴘᴏᴠ- 145 ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴀɢᴏ)✿

A small amethyst pigmented boy was left in the garden locked out because his mother had forgotten that he was out there.

His mother had made him come outside to have him sing to her, Kanato always saw the look of lust that filled his mother's eyes after he had finished his song. 

Kanato knew that his song had fueled her lust and his eyes grew sadder that after he had sung for her, she had started to pull her second born triple to her, rubbing his shoulders while Raito's green eyes that matched her glared away in fear and rage.

But now later, after the sun had just set, the boy with orchid purple eyes sat in the field of pure virgin white roses while his tears fell freely down his round delicate face. 

Kanato wondered why didn't his mother love him or even a spare glance towards him unless it was to sexually rile her up, even having the nerve to ignore him while she performed vile acts that even current Raito would shiver in disgust at, while he couldn't do anything but listen until it was over because his mother had always locked the door.

His crying got louder while he realized that he wasn't important enough for Cordelia, he was the youngest; the most vulnerable and weakest of the three.

"Kanato?" The youngest triplet of age 8 looked up to see the girl who was the age of 14.

Kanato sniffled when he saw that she was in a spaghetti strap satin onyx nightgown, her hair that was usually out of her pale face thanks to a headband was let loose and her ringlets of soft plum hair reached her upper abdomen.

"Reiji?" The young boy was hurting and Reiji knew his pain. The pain of being ignored by your own mother, but she was receiving more than just neglect.

Kanato stared at the bruises that littered her body especially around her arms and legs, but there were definitely more bruises and evidence of abuse than just that.

Reiji walked up to her younger half brother and she pushed his longer hair out of his eyes and gave him a soft smile and gathered him in her arms.

It was at this moment in time then Kanato knew what parental love felt like, not like the parental love he had been receiving.

Kanato wanted to relish in the hug so he nuzzled himself into Reiji's bosom and was immediately drenched in warmth from his older sister's body, despite the freezing night that chilled the two purple drenched siblings to the bone.

The boy let tears shed and his head sunk lower than her bosom and all Reiji could do was let the little boy cry into her stomach while stroking his soft ivory eggplant hair.

His knees were digging into the stone tiled trail as he curled up, helplessly into the person who he had deemed to be a safe haven to trust and rubbed his nose into Reiji's abdomen while she stroked his pale lilac locks.

"Come with me." Her voice was soft as to not scare the small child who was slowly becoming mentally empty due to Cordelia's treatment towards him.

Reiji silently told him to stand with her body language and follow her to which the young Kanato did. 

She led him to the open window on the second floor of the manor, the window had a rope like latter and hoisted her younger brother up.

Kanato climbed higher and higher as Reiji followed pursuit until he pulled himself through the window and Reiji gradually pulled herself in after Kanato entered.

Kanato looked around and realized that this was Reiji's room.

Reiji's room wasn't that complicated, there was a mahogany table in the middle of the room, since Kanato said that she wasn't allowed to be in the same room as her elder brother, so she had to eat her breakfast alone in her room.

He also noted that her bed was a simple twin sized bed, a vanity stood between the bed and the door, a bookshelf stacked with books was across from the door.

"You can sleep in my bed for now because I have to get ready for school tonight." Kanato frowned and realized that unlike himself who was part demon, Reiji was a purebred vampire meaning that she couldn't play in the day unless she held an umbrella above her head.

Kanato wanted to play with his other siblings especially Reiji and he huffed out and sat on her bed while she started to get dressed not caring if Kanato was there because it opened his eyes even further towards the fact that he was glad that he was just ignored.

Her back had deep healing slashes like it could have been obtained from claws and deep violet bruises that almost matched her hair in pigmentation littered her body like stars in the night sky.

Bright lavender eyes started to glisten with tears but Kanato had to force himself to stop as to not show weakness towards the items of his non romantic affections.

Reiji was starting to put on her school uniform which consisted of a blank pigmented dress shirt, a onyx waist high skirt where the bottom of the skirt reached her upper calves, knee high stockings with matte night shaded flats along with a blazer and tie matching the skirt and her shoes in pigmentation, when Kanato asked her a question,

"Why don't you play with us?" The orchid purple pigmented boy turned towards the black sheep who grew stiff at the question and she knew why she couldn't play with them,

"Mother won't let me, she says I'm not worth anyone's time or company." She buttoned the blazer up as to distract her from the harsh reality that was her self esteem slowly shriveling up like a wilting rose due to the harsh conditions she was being raised in.

"I think you're worth my company and I want you to play with me and Raito tomorrow with Ayato since he doesn't have lessons, please?" Kanato had attempted puppy eyes for Reiji to say yes to at least an hour with them and Reiji sighed.

"Okay but don't expect me to do much because I need my umbrella, and we'll do it when I come home from school." Kanato smiled gently causing his gentle face looking creepy and crooked due to him not smiling much because of the crescendo of emptiness.

Reiji went to the vanity and had put her violet obsidian hair into a neat bun along with putting mascara on her naturally thick and plentiful eyelashes making them turn black due to the liquid smothering them.

Reiji then grabbed her Satchel like book bag and trotted off but not before coming up to Kanato and pecking him on the forehead and pushed him down, Kanato laid down and his eldest and only sister tucked him into her bed.

"Sleep tight little brother." Reiji strolled out of her room bus as Reiji almost was out of the door and had officially left the room she smiled at the youngest triplet,

"You should wear a smile more often Kanato, it looks good on you." The older purple sibling grinned showing off her sharp canines and with that she closed the door and Kanato snuggled into his teddy and slipped off into slumber.


	5. 5

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

✿(ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀs ᴘᴏᴠ- 145 ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴀɢᴏ)✿

Shu looked how his sister was prepared for school today and his face turned a sweet strawberry pale on how neat and collected she was her unblinking gaze glowing with the lamps that lit the room.

Shu looked towards their father who happened to be there that night to collect Reiji and saw a rare smile forming on his face, shu huffed silently in jealousy that his one sister out of all of them got special treatment but then the blonde remembered how much of the positive of their fathers attention was minimal to the overflowing negative that came attached to their mothers grasp.

"My princess don't you look lovely." The pale white haired king cooed as he strolled over to his only daughter and knelt down to her height.

"Thank you father, now I must be off to my lessons-" Reiji's words were cut short by her father placing his index finger of her lips effectively silencing her, while Shu stood next to his mother, feeling the heat of her raging jealousy of her own daughter.

"No my darling raven, I'm taking you tonight, after all you might be better then those sniffling triplets at magic and before you ask I called your tutors to tell them you wouldn't be attending." Reiji nodded her head seemingly pleased to know that he had told her school ahead of time and took his hand as the golden orbed vampire lead her out of the manor.

Rounded bright Blue eyes looked towards their sharper and more sapphire colored counterpart.

"Aren't you going to take Shuu with you?" The older blonde woman rose an eyebrow at her husband who stopped as soon as the words tumbled from her lips and he looked towards her, his expression similar to a statue.

"No, I've noticed that in my experiments, the males of my blood line lack magical abilities and so far Reiji had made impressive strides of progress with those potions of hers." Shuu's eyes widened, Reiji could possibly do magic, she was making potions as well and their mother had never mentioned this to him. Now Shu pouted at his mother neglect to tell him how amazing his baby sister was.

"Why not?! She's not special just like any other of those sniffling brats you've had!" Beatrix's eyes turned from sapphires into clinohumites at the toss of a coin while she snarled her statement to the vampire king.

The king turned his body fully towards the blonde member of his harem and his eldest son could see the deepening frown upon his features.

"Beatrix, I'm going to ask you politely to shut your mouth and don't speak until I'm gone." He snapped his fingers at the end and Beatrix to her horror couldn't open her mouth to rebuke his statement and glared as he strolled with their daughter still holding on to his hand.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~

"You're doing excellent!" Karlheinz praised Reiji as he pat her on the head, looking upon the pink mixed with purple flames that crackled and ate the skin of the oak tree that the father and daughter duo were standing in front of.

"My hypothesis wasn't incorrect" the ivory covered vampire smiled but Reiji knew it was because he was proven right about her being magically connected to him through genetics. Karlheinz grabbed the clip board he had brought with them to check off another box of abilities he was able to see in his daughter.

"Let's see...so far you have, night vision, teleportation powers, potion making, blood resistance, shapeshifting, pyrokinesis, enchantment, hypnosis aaaand summon objects." The powerful vampire king pinched his daughter's cheek,

"In a few years you might develop more abilities and I absolutely cannot wait especially since you're much more useful than any of your brothers." Reiji's eyes rolled themselves at his statement from how all her siblings were useless. 

Reiji could only look at him in pity, as he explained that his experiment had worked and how humans were such intriguing creatures of habit in a forced excited tone. The young vampress could only feel sorry as he couldn't feel the same things that she and Shu could feel, he couldn't feel happiness like how Kanato can and tried to force himself to pretend to have happiness in his tone.

She just remembered that she promised Kanato that she'd play with him.

Later, soon after The king finished his tiny checklist he led his daughter back to the manor, Reiji was by his side instead of holding his hand like she previously was.

'Black or purple?' Reiji's thoughts allowed her to wonder what outfit she was going to wear, an idea suddenly made its way through as the father daughter duo made their way to the gate of their large victorian manor.

Reiji thought that one of shu's dress shirts with a jabot tie would pair nicely with a obsidian pigmented corset that hid the beginning of a high waisted deep royal grape colored skirt that had reached the tips of her toes in length.

Yes she would look adequate in that especially to supervise Kanato and Raito to make sure they didn't kill themselves to catch bats and smile as they picked flowers for each other.

Karlheinz stood at the bottom step while his only female child stood taller than him by three steps and lifted her hand to his lips.

"It was lovely spending time with you my precious ravenette but I must bid you adieu." He lowered himself into a bow and Reiji followed his movements with a curtsy.

"I'll try to advance like you would like me to father but there are no guarantees." Flamingo ruby eyes flashed a wicked pale strawberry milk and amber combo with her pupils turning to narrow slits flashing their luminous light in the sea of blackness around them while her lips twisted in a sickly sweet smirk. 

Reiji's eyes soon blinked back to their original state and her body had turned itself parallel to the door, as soon as the princess of vampires opened the door, her gaze set once more on her fathers amber eyes once more,

"Thank you father." With that said she had slipped through the large mahogany door and closing it behind her quietly as to not alert anyone of her presence of being back in the insane asylum known as the Sakamaki manor.

Meanwhile the girls father, stood with a wide eerie grin consuming most of his face, the smile was screaming childish glee.

"You'll be the perfect heir to the Sakamaki line." The king had left the manor grounds with a new plan set in motion.


End file.
